


The Best Policy

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Kara and Comet have a heart to heart about what they love most about their relationship.  Hint: it's honesty.





	

The breeze across the sprawling green hills was a perfect compliment to the soft, warm glow of the setting spring sun. Kara and Comet sat upon a soft blanket, enjoying each others company.

"You know what I love most about our relationship?" Kara curls up against her strong stallion, breathing in his super-horsey scent. "I love that we're honest with each other. I love that you've never lied to me to get me to do what you want. I love that a goddamn horse knows better than to think building a relationship on a foundation of deceit and lies could be anything but manipulative."

Comet snorts in agreement. "I could only ever want your real love, Kara. If you fell in love with me only because I was hiding the fact that I'm a goddamn horse from Krypton then you'd be falling in love with a lie. I'd be putting my desires for you above your right for honesty and respect. I'd be treating you more like an object to be taken instead of a person, and that would be down right motherfucking selfish."

Comet snorts again, then uses his tail to swat some flies off his flank. "Love is never selfish."

Kara feeds Comet a carrot. "I'm so glad what we have is honest and real and not founded on lies made up for the sole purpose of making you seem like a better person so I'd want you to get in my pants."

Comet looks at her lovingly, "Horses don't even wear pants."

The end


End file.
